


F is for Friends

by hopelessly_me



Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Annoyed Sam, Annoyed bucky, Clint is kind of a jerk, Gen, I swear they are still friends, M/M, Ronin Clint, Sam and Bucky are stuck, Sam the bird whisperer, but he doesn't get paid enough for these two, playful Clint, post breakup, sam is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Clint happily finds Bucky and Sam and makes idle chitchat while they can't escape.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580872
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	F is for Friends

“Bird bro! Sniper Bro! Captain bros!” Clint greeted excitedly when he stumbled upon them. “You both look cozy.” He lazily leaned against a wall and peered down at them, tangled in a small, cramped cage.

“Get us out of this,” Bucky growled, his back firmly planted against Sam as his legs tried to bend the bars to break them.

“Yeah, no, it’s okay. You aren’t _suffocating me or anything_ ,” Sam commented boredly, trying to push Bucky off of him.

“You two are adorable,” Clint cooed as he watched the two struggling. “So wanna tell me how this even happened?”

“Aliens, Clint. Aliens,” Sam replied dryly. “Are you going to help or stand there?”

“Oh, I’m going to stand here,” Clint answered easily. “If you think I’m getting tangled up in that with you two, you would be wrong. But hey! I’ll do you a solid- if anyone or thing comes near you both, I’ll shoot ‘em.”

“Well aren’t you a peach,” Bucky drawled. Clint winked and blew a kiss at them. “Can you move?” He asked Sam.

“No.”

“Dick.”

Maybe it wasn’t nice leaving them together like this without trying to help- but it sure as hell was fun to watch and listen to. Bucky and Sam had this unsteady truce in place, mostly because they were learning to work together. Steve revamped SHIELD, which meant the world needed a new Captain America. Clint knew Sam was the perfect fill in. He already had the poise, a calming disposition, well, mostly. It took him a bit to learn how to throw the shield, but he did it better than half the Avengers roster in a shorter amount of time. Sam was impressive and Clint was happy that while he was gone, Bucky had someone like him to fall back on, even if they both acted like they still hated each other half the time.

“... you're really going to just stand there, aren’t you?” Bucky growled.

“I’m sorry, am I disturbing your smash session?” Clint asked. “Preventing you two from making out like lovesick teenagers under the bleachers? Is this a new, weird kink? No judgement. I’m open minded to a three-way relationship.”

“Why did I ever agree to date you?” Bucky asked.

“Mhhh- you stupidly have a thing for blonds,” Clint replied before he edged closer, pulling his hood down before he ran a hand through his hair.

“I dunno, man, I think I liked him better before he took over this whole Ronin persona,” Sam told Bucky.

“Hey now, I _would_ be Hawkeye again but your daddy gave my things to a twelve year old,” Clint pointed out.

“Please never refer to Steve as my daddy again,” Sam requested, and Clint was delighted at how it hit a nerve.

“Anyway, you realize you could always go get your things back,” Bucky pointed out.

“And swipe it from a kid? Naw, pass. Anyway, I think this suit does wonders for my figure,” Clint quipped.

“Remind me to never date a blond again after him,” Bucky told Sam.

“That I can help you with,” Sam promised.

“Ouch, you two. Right here,” Clint said, tapping his heart. “Anyway, we are still dating.”

“We are _not_ still dating,” Bucky growled.

“Sam, bro, help me here,” Clint said. “Does breaking up over the phone count as a break up?”

“Man, you broke up with him over the phone?” Sam asked Bucky.

“This isn’t about me, it’s about Clint needing to _open the cage_ ,” Bucky said, kicking it. “And he is the one who is never around, always leaving mysterious voicemails or being cryptic as fuck over the phone. How else was I going to break up with him?”

“That’s low, man,” Sam said.

“See! Sam knows what’s up!” Clint said.

“As for _you_ . Stop acting like a goddamn child, step up to your adult responsibilities and get us out of this cage,” Sam scolded. “Bad shit happens. You learn to deal with it. You are an _Avenger_ , which means you are above this.”

“And here I thought we were friends..” Clint slid down the siding to get to their level. He landed on top of the cage and balanced on his toes. “You _know_ . I _could_ help. But I want something in return.”

“Oh, this should be great,” Sam droned.

“This isn’t funny, Clint,” Bucky said. “Get us out of this cage.”

“Mhhh- no. You see, I think I want to hear how much you two just absolutely love me first,” he said. “Because as far as I can tell, no one else is cool enough to be here to save your asses right now.”

“You are kidding, right?” Bucky asked.

“Negative, grease man.”

“What did you see in him again?” Sam asked.

“Blond,” Clint answered easily. “Come on. Just say ‘Clint… I love you’ and I will let you guys go.” Bucky and Sam both stared up at him. “I’m not cramped,” he bragged. “In fact, I think I can-” Clint heard something flutter above and he flinched before he felt something hit his shoulder. He glanced over at his shoulder. “Hey Sam?”

“Yeah, man?”

“... did you tell that bird to shit on me?”

“Maybe.”

“... I take Bucky’s side, you’re a dick,” Clint sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I always suck at titles. This is just my thing. I can never think of them.  
> 2) I don't know why but Ronin Clint to me is always pushing Wade Wilson energy. Cheerful with a slice of chaotic energy.  
> 3) Hope you enjoyed my attempt at this MFD. =P


End file.
